Trunks Goes To College.
by The Forgotten Mystic
Summary: Trunk and Goten finally free from their parents clutches, head to colledge...and find themselves in the grasps of an even more powerful evil...teenage girls! Will they ever survive!?
1. Leaving Home

Disclaimer : Me no own. You no sue. (I do wish I owned Trunks though.) ^_^  
  
A/N : It's my first fic. Please keep this fact in your head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Slap! Crash! "Dam it!" proclaimed a very tired and now sore Trunk. Bulma opened the door to Trunks' room, "Honey are you okay?" Trunks was sitting on the floor clasping his forehead, which he had just landed on, "Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh. Yeah Mom, I'll be fine." "Okay. Better get ready; you have a long ride ahead of you." Bulma said with a smile upon her face. 0_0 "Nani!?!? I just got home! Where do I have to go that's so far away I have to get up now!?!?" "To college Grumpy." Trunks blinked, "Ohh….uhh….alrighty then….I'm getting up." Trunks could tell this was going to be a long day. "College! Finally I'll be free from the clutches of my training obsessed Father." Trunks said with relish. Then a thought occurred to him :: College = Coed Dorm = Girls = Fun :: This took a few seconds to settle in then, "WOOOOOOOOOO WWWWWHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! YES! ALLLLRIGHT!!!" The walls shook vigorously at his out burst.  
  
Trunks made a final check over his stuff to make sure he had everything that he needed, then went to get his shower. "Bra aren't you done yet! You've been in there for two hours!!!" "I can't help it if I'm having a bad hair day!" Bra stepped out of the bathroom but blocked the doorway, "I swear if my date goes badly tonight, because of THIS hair, I'm blaming YOU!" Then she walked away. :: Oh Brother:: thought Trunks.  
  
He stepped into the bathroom and started his shower. Once the water was just right he stepped in. The bathroom filled with steam and you could see a fuzzy outline of him through the glass door. Once he was done he dried of his muscular body with a towel, and put on a T-shirt and some jeans. Trunks then went to his room and started to haul the heavy boxes filled with his stuff to his car.  
  
Once his stuff was packed into his red convertible hovercar, he said his goodbyes. "Okay Mom I'll call you once I get there." Bulma was tearing up, "My little boy is all grown up. Take care!" Vegita gave his normal response, "………", and he was off. Trunks headed strait for college, he would meet Goten there. Goten and Trunks had managed to get into the same college. ::This will be so cool. I wonder what we'll be able go get away with. Hehehe.:: Trunks thought with a mischievous look upon his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what did you think ^_^(?) Please R&R. I'm working on the second chapter right now, but I need your input so let me know what you think okays. ^_^ Please do not flame me, for you see I have no marshmallow's. ^_^ Peace till next time. ^_^ 


	2. Who is this?

Disclaimer : Waaaaaaaa! I wanna own 'em, but I don't. So 8Ptttthhhhhhppppp don't sue me. I only own what's in my room… junk and my wittle doggie Mitzi. ^_^  
  
A/N : ^_^ Yay! Thank you for the encouragements. And now without further ado… Chapter two! (Heh I rhymed ^_^() )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a seven hour drive (with only two hours of sleep before that), we find Trunks driving up a road leading to a very tall, skyscraper with a sign that had neon lights stating, "University College For The Gifted" Suddenly, "HEY TRUNKS OVER HERE!!!" Trunks took his eyes off the road (uh- oh) to see his best friend waving vigorously at him. Bash! "AAAAHHHH!" Trunks had missed the turn and drove right into a tree. "Aww mannnn!" ::This really IS going to be a long day -_-():: Trunks thought. "Trunks are you okay?!" Goten came running up to the accident followed by a guy that looked familiar. "Yo. You alright?" asked the stranger. Trunks got out of the hovercar with alittle help from Goten then noticed the stranger. "Hmmm… that guy looks familiar."  
  
"Yeah I thought so to, but after I thought about it…" *Turns stranger upside down* "If you look at him from upside down he looks like your Dad!" Trunks bent over so that his vision was some what flipped. "Dad… are you following?" The stranger responded, "I am not your Dad!"  
  
Suddenly a bright light headed toward Trunks, "AAAHHH!" Trunks dodged the Ki blast but it followed right behind him. "Trunks don't head towards the light!" Goten shouted. "I can't help it! It's heading towards meeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Trunks recoiled. Trunks then jumped behind Goten. Goten was shocked, "What do you think you're doing!?!?" Trunks shouted from behind Goten, "What does it look like!?!?" Goten quickly put the stranger, who is still upside down, in front of him just as the blast reached them. Ka-Boom!!!!!! Goten flipped the stranger right side up and put him down. The stranger looked a lot like a charred Vegita now since his hair stayed up, "Awww man. Now I'll have to use hairspray to put this hair down!"  
  
Trunks and Goten, "Sorry." Trunks thought for a second, "Who are you any way?" The stranger sighed and responded, "Well I just happen to be your older brother. I am Younger Vegita. I also happen to run this college." Trunks and Goten, "-_-() ooopppppsss."  
  
Suddenly they noticed that they were being watched. A group of girls were standing a couple of yards away. Younger Vegita got a bit flustered by this. "Alright shows over! Go on, get! Shoo! Shoo!" One of the girls whispered to the others, "Head Master Veggie needs to take some anger management classes." Another girl responded, "Yeah he's got some issues." Yet another girl disagreed, "No I think it's PMS."  
  
Younger Vegita sighed, "Any way, Trunks I am your older brother. Mom sent me to this college when I was one. I tried to visit you but Mom always dragged me into the lab." Trunks was a bit shocked, "Uuuhhhmmm…might I ask why she dragged you into the lab?" Younger Vegita smirked, "Heh." Then he looked quite puzzled, "I have absolutely no clue." *Trunks and Goten anime fall* Once they got up Goten was the first to respond, "Well at least it's an honest answer. ^_^" All Trunks could say was "-_-() Oye Vay." He then slapped his forehead… or at least attempted to since he ended up hitting his nose. "Ouch! Dam, my nose is bleeding." Younger Vegita gave Trunks a tissue, "Here, hold this tissue under your nose and lift your head." Trunks did as he said.  
  
Once his nose stopped bleeding he regained his composure, "Alright can we get my stuff to my room now?...Please?" Goten and Younger Vegita agreed. "Yeah and I could really do with a shower," complained Younger Vegita. Goten smiled, "^_^ Well, that's what happens when you head towards the light… *looks at brothers then smiles really big* ^____^ or if the light heads towards you." Goten breaks out laughing and the brother anime fall. Trunks sighed, "-_-() Goten you truly are your Fathers son."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehehe. That's it for chapter two. What will happen to this trio of saiyans? Who or what will they meet? Will Trunks ever take of his shirt?!?! Find out next tme in Chapter Three… But I need your reviews so click on the little button down  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V here ^_^ 


	3. It's raining women!

Disclaimer : I don't own them!!! Hahahaha you can't sue me now!!!  
  
A/N : Hmmmmmmmmm... Trunks with his shirt off... NNNNNNNIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEE VVVVVVIIIIIISSSSSSSUUUUUUAAAALLLLLLL!!!  
  
Friend, "Arg. -_-() Somebody shoot me!" *Avalon pulls out a gun* BANG! *little bang sign unfurls from the gun chamber* Friend, "Aaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggg!" Me, "eh hehehe //=^_^() ooppps."  
  
Forced A/N : we see three girls pointing guns at the authors head... "Alright alright I get the point! I would like to acknowledge the fact that my friends have helped me with this fic, by donating their ideas. There now put those things away!" The three girls drop the guns and go back to the insanity that engulfs them. "Phew. ^_^() With friends like that who needs enemies, aye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The three Saiyan's started to head towards the pile of metal which used to be Trunks' hovercar. Suddenly they could hear girls' voices arguing. They looked up the building right when a couch was thrown out the window. They quickly dodged the flying object which landed a few yards away thanks to the wind. They three of them blinked, looked at each other, and then looked back up. "0_0 Uh-Oh." They could hear the argument loud and clearly now.  
  
"I want the top bunk!"  
  
"But Kira! I wanted the top bunk!"  
  
"I can't sleep on the bottom Kova! And you know that!"  
  
"Hey now! I called the top bunk in the car!"  
  
"So it doesn't count in the car Kaga!"  
  
"Alright you three! You do realize that there are TWO top bunks?!"  
  
The three responded to this, "SO!"  
  
"Shut up Kali!"  
  
"Shut up?! You shut up Kira!"  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The three sisters grabbed Kira and threw her out the window. Mind you, the window was 70 floors up! "YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kira fell dowwwn, dowwwwn, dowwwwwn, then suddenly.....she landed on her feet. "Grrrr. 80 Traitors!!! You'll pay for that!...Oh, Hello. ^_^" The trio had been staring at her the whole time. 0_0. Trunks was the first to come out of shock, "Ummm...Hello."  
  
"I'm Kira." Simultaneously the trio responded, "Hi Kira." Goten looked a bit worried, "Are you okay? That was a long fall. Who threw you out like that?"  
  
"^_^ Yeah I'm okay. My sisters threw me. I told them that I can't sleep on the bottom bunk. But nooooo."  
  
Goten seeing that the insane Kira was about to get mad decided to change the subject a bit, "So what are their names?"  
  
"Who?...Oh, my sisters. Their names are Kova, Kaga, and Kali."  
  
"Oh...cool^_^"  
  
"Well I better go set them strait now. See ya!"  
  
Kira then flew up into the room. They started to argue again, and then... " I GET THE TOP BUNK!!!! AND THAT'S FINAL!!!!!!!" The other three sisters were then flung out the window... right at the trio.  
  
The trio, "RUN AWAY! RUN AWAAAY!" Trunks then yelled out, "It's raining women!!!!!" :: And I always thought that, that would be a happy occasion!!:: Thought Trunks as they ran for their lives out of the war zone. They quickly ducked under the pile of metal. The girls landed...well...lets just say not as gracefully as Kira...but at least they didn't break any bones. (heh ^_^() ) They then flew back up, looks of defeat on their faces.  
  
There was no further signs of any arguments so the trio came out from hiding under the `used to be hovercar' and sighed for relief. Trunks looked at the neon sign..."So is THAT *points at the window where the psycho girls came from* what the sign means by For The Gifted ?" Younger Vegita nodded his head, "Yes that's what it means." Trunks still looked a bit shocked, "Remind me never to get the women here mad! 0_0" Goten nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah...Hey! At least they don't use frying pans." *The brothers anime fall* "Whhhaaaat? 0_o?" Once the brothers recovered they started to haul Trunks' stuff into the building.  
  
They each grabbed a box. As they were heading towards the building Younger Vegita started to talk, "Okay Trunks, your room is on the 80^th floor." Trunks and Goten stopped dead in their tracks, "0_0 The. 80^th. Floor?!" Younger Vegita chuckled a bit, "Heh, yeah the 80^th floor. You heard me right. But don't worry the elevator is working again." Just then a very worn out student came up to Younger Vegita, "Head Master....Vegita sir....elevator....not...working....stuck....100^th....floor." Then the student ran off as best he could.  
  
Younger Vegita looked a bit upset, "Dam it! Not agaaain." Goten was confused by this, "Hey Younger Veggieeeee, why isn't the elevator working? It was working when I got here." Younger Vegita sighed, "Oh Goten, it just does that sometimes...but I wonder who got it stuck THIS time?!" The trio decided that they should investigate this situation further.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for cha. Three. No the shirt did not come off this chapter sadly; things just didn't work out quite as planned....but it does the next chapter. Hehehe so you'll just have to wait. Let me know what you think okay. Questions comments complaints....preferably not complaints. Just Review okay? Sheesh ^_^ 


	4. Elevator Anxiety

Disclaimer : True or False…..I am the owner of DBZ. FALSE! If I owned them would I be writing a fan fic!?  
  
A/N : It took awhile but I finally wrote this chapter. Enjoy, and for all of those Trunksie's out there…THE SHIRT HAS COME OFF! I REPEAT THE SHIRT HAS COME OFF!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We zoom in on the trio flying all the way up to the 100th floor. "Are we there yeeeet?" Goten asked. "I'm hungry." Younger Vegita was a bit startled by this, "But Goten you… you just ate before Trunks got here!"  
  
"Yeah but that was half an hour agooooo."  
  
"You truly are your fathers son." Trunks smiled and agreed. "Yup that's what he is. ^________^" Younger Vegita sweatdropped, "-_-() You truly are his fathers sons' friend, and we have no relation to each other."  
  
"We don't."  
  
"-_-()I wish we didn't."  
  
They finally got to the top floor and opened the elevator door to see a girl taking pictures of the floor. "Oh, I can see you're just soooo eager to help me," said a familiar voice in a sarcastic tone. The trio looked down to see the head of Kira stuck in the middle of the floor. She was looking at the girl taking pictures, Kira then turned around towards the door to see the trio. "Oh, Hello again…IT WASN'T MY FAULT I SWEAR! MY SISTER KALI GOT MAD AT US FOR MISPLACING HER HAIRBRUSH! We should be having company reeeeally soon."  
  
A few seconds later another head popped up. "SEE!" Kira said, "Hi Kova." Kova looked around, CLICK! CLICK! "HEY! Stop taking pictures! Kaga will be up in a few seconds." Kova said to them all.Kaga's head soon appeared thru the floor, "Oww." Kira looked at Younger Vegita, "Kali's gonna get a detention for this riiiiight? We didn't do it…this time." Younger Vegita was looking quite like…umm…Vegita. Even down to the arms crossed and that pesky vain that always pops out. "Grrrrrrr I just got this fixed too."  
  
The trio of heads started to talk all at once. "dflgnongoinsafnsdfnosntonsnfsndonopitnwgjkdfnkjsdnfjsk AND WE DIDN'T DO IT!!" "ALRIGHT ALREADY!" CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! The girl with the camera had started to take pictures of Trunks. (Who wouldn't? ^_~) Younger Vegita was getting mad, "WHY ARE YOU UP HERE?!" The girl looked a bit startled. "Who? Oh me. I like to go to the roof and take pictures of the scenery. By the way I'm Lauren." She smiled at Trunks as she introduced herself. Trunks blushed, while Younger Vegita and Goten just sweatdropped.  
  
Younger Vegita then re-noticed the three heads, who by now where talking amongst themselves. "Umm, Lauren do you mind exiting the elevator while we try to help these ladies?" Lauren didn't stop looking at Trunks, "Sure, okay." Kira then looked up. "Oh wait! I know how get out of this." Kira then pushed against the bottom of the elevator and freed her head. "Why didn't we think of that!?" Kova and Kaga exclaimed. Kira's voice could be heard from far off, "Because you have no brains?!" The two sisters sweatdropped, "-_-() Grrrrr." The two heads disappeared and a fight could be heard from afar.  
  
Lauren got out of the elevator as Trunks held the door open for her. The Trio then turned around and were about to fly off, but unknown to Trunks the doors had closed on his shirt. They powered up and got a foot away when…RRRRIIIIPPPP!!! Trunks' shirt had ripped off. Lauren started to click like crazy CLICK! CLICK CLICK! CLICK CLICK CLICK! CLICK CLICK! Suddenly an author known as Trunks' Princess appeared next to the elevator. "MINE!!!" She grabbed the shirt and disappeared. "-_- Darn!"  
  
Trunks was now beet red in the face. Lauren couldn't stopped looking at him. "WOW! Are you a model?!?! I've never seen a six-pack like that!!!" At this Trunks turned a shade of red that hasn't been discovered yet. :: I think the scenery around here just got better!:: *^________________^* Lauren thought. She giggled and ran off. Goten looked a bit confused. "0_o? That was…ummm…interesting. ^_^ I'm hungry againnnn. Can we eat nowww?!" *Trunks and Younger Vegita anime fall and sweatdrop.* "-_-() Goten we will eat after we get Trunks' stuff to his room and I get a shower." Younger Vegita looked from Goten to Trunks. "And Trunks gets a new shirt."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehehe. Told ya the shirt came off. Now I command you to review this fic, or I will send my 28,945,555 man eating pets after you! MUAHAHAHAHA! 


	5. FOOD FIGHT!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, never have, never will. Sheesh. Don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Hello all you out there. Let's just say after that last cha. Trunks could melt ice 5 feet away with that blush. Hehehe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Younger Vegeta looked from Trunks to Goten. "Okay you two, since my room is on this level I'm going to go get a shower. I guess you can go get a shirt from one of the boxes you packed and take Goten over to the Cafeteria. *goes over to a window and points to a big one story building* That's the place right there. Sound like a plan?" Trunks and Goten shook their heads. "Okay then I'll meet ya there in awhile."  
  
With that Younger Vegeta left around a corner, and the two broke through the window Y/V had pointed from. CLICK! CLICK! "Uhhh.Trunks are you clicking?" Goten asked. "No Goten it's that Lauren girl on the roof. Just run as fast as you can."  
  
"Trunks, we're flying." "We're flying..ohhhh yeeeah. Opppss I forgot." //=^_^()  
  
Goten sweatdropped and the two flew off to where they had previously left Trunks' boxes of things. Trunks got a shirt on and they headed for the cafeteria. When they reached the building they had to pinch themselves. The walls were lined with food! There were various tables stocked with mounds of food just waiting to be eaten. "Trunks?" "Yeah Goten." "Are we in heaven? "No but somewhere pretty close to it! Lets eat!"  
  
They piled up two huge plates and looked for somewhere to sit. They walked by a lot of full tables when they finally saw a table with just two girls at it. They walked up to the table and asked if they could sit down. "Sure ^_^" They responded simultaneously. They looked at each other and shouted, "THE STRINGS! Ahahahahaha!" The guys looked at each other. *O_O* Kira walked past them, "Don't ask." Trunks and Goten just blinked, "The..strings?" They boys said together. The two girls pointed at them, "THE STRINGS!" Kira ran off, "I told you not to ask!" Goten watched Kira run off rather sadly. :: Darn I thought she could have stayed to eat with us. She seems nice.and she's kinda cute too::  
  
When Kira had finally ran out of the building.via wall, Goten snapped back into reality. "Goten?" *Trunks poked Goten* "Goten snap out of it!" *Trunks hit Goten upside the head* Whack! "Wha, huh.oh right.food eh heh heh heh //=^_^()" Goten stuttered. He noticed that Trunks had already sat down and that everyone was staring at him.  
  
"Um, may I sit here?"  
  
The girls responded, "Go right ahead ^_^"  
  
"Riiight 0_o"  
  
Trunks took the opportunity to introduce himself and his friend. "Well then, my name is Trunks Briefs, and this is Goten Son. We're new here." "Cool ^_^. We're Jukah." They responded. "Jukah?" Goten asked.  
  
"No Relie." They said.  
  
"Relie?" Trunks inquired.  
  
The girl with white wings, and what looked remarkably like a Saiyan tail; put her hand up to the girl across from her, to signify to be quite. "No, no, no. I'm Rekah and she's Julie." "Ohhh." The guys responded. Julie and Rekah, "0_0 The Strings!" *Trunks and Goten anime fall* Goten looked at Rekah :: Hmmm. she looks familiar:: he thought.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
"Hey Goten did you want to see you little niece now? She's recovered from her Dino encounter a little. She had to get a few mechanical limbs so she looks a bit different. Be nice to her.and gentle okay." Gohan explained to a younger Goten. "Hai." Goten responded.  
  
Gohan opened a door and a little girl came running out and rammed into Goten forcing him to lose his balance. "GOTEN! ^_^" said the little girl still hugging Goten. "Hi.Rekah." Goten managed to say. "Wanna go out and play with me?" Rekah looked up, "Sure ^_^" Then the two ran outside to play.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Hey you're my Niece!" Goten exclaimed whilst pointing at Rekah. "Yeah ^_^ Silly Billy Goat.en. Hehehe" Growwwwl! The four's stomach's had started to growl considering they had not eaten the food in front of them. *Drools* "Foooooood." They all said. Then the foodfest began. Chomp! Chomp! Chomp! Chomp! MMMMM! Chomp! Chomp! Chomp! This continued for an hour and by the time they had finished the three Saiyans had cleared out only half of the building.  
  
Goten held up a tomato to Trunks. "Hey Trunks you want this?" Trunks looked at the tomato, "No man. I don't think I could eat anything else." "Okay." Goten threw the tomato over his shoulder and accidentally hit someone in the face with it. "FOOD FIGHT!" Some guy shouted at the top of his lungs. :: Oh-no. :: Thought Trunks. "Come on people lets not do this." Five seconds after he talked of peace he was bombarded by tomatos. "Hey it's Blush Boy! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Goten was pointing and laughing at Trunks. "Grrrrr. Oh yeah! Well take that!" Trunks threw a cream pie at Goten, getting him square in the face.  
  
Head Master Younger Vegeta had just finished his shower and walked over to the cafeteria, to see the war in progress. "O_O What the Heck!! Everybody Freeze!" Everyone stopped right where they were.even the food. "Alright who started it?!" No one responded. He looked around for a familiar face finally focusing on Rekah, who was now many pretty colors, including her wings. "*Sigh* Rekah, who started this?" "Ummm. well logically it was the guy who shouted out FOOD FIGHT! *Points to the guy who shouted earlier* Like him." But only Y/V heard her, since when she shouted the food fight resumed. Shplack! *_* Someone had thrown a cooked turkey at Y/V, knocking him out.  
  
There was a gasp all throughout the building.then suddenly the walls had a lot of people shaped holes. Trunks looked around, "What.just.happened ?_?" "Uh.someone just knocked Younger Veggie out." Stated Julie. The four looked down at the Head Master. "He'll wake up soon, but just to be safe we should take him up to my and Rekah's floor. We reside on the 20th floor in the residential building." Julie said. The other three looked at each other then agreed. "Okay." Said Julie, "You guys can carry him and we'll clear your path." Trunks took his legs, while Goten held his arms.  
  
The girls opened up all of the doors for them.and broke the window to their room. "Trunks that was a great idea to fly up instead of walk." Said Julie. "Yeah let's just hope our roommate Lauren wasn't here. She hates it when we break things." Rekah added. Clang! "Ow.I guess she's here." Lauren looked from one messy person to the next, then to the unconscious Head Master. She was holding the frying pan that she had hit Rekah on the head with. "Okay Lauren.we can. explain.uhh." Rekah and Julie had started to speak. "One at a time Sorry guys you'll have to excuse these two girls." "Lauren?" Rekah spoke up. "Goten is my Uncle." Lauren was a bit stunned. "0_0 Oh.well.okay.then.umm."  
  
Trunks was starting to get a little uncomfortable being in a room with three girls, especially these three girls. :: Come on Trunks think of a way to get outta here. 0_0 wait I got it :: "Um ladies. I'm rather sorry but I have to go get my stuff unpacked, and I still have to call my Mom. I know she'll have a fit if I don't let her know I'm alright." Trunks started to head for the window. "Ahem." He turned around to see Lauren whose left eye was twitching. "Opppsss, the door.right.//=^_^() eh heh heh heh" So he went out the door for fear of getting the frying pan treatment. Goten was going to stay with his Niece to catch up on news, and to let her know what was going on at home.  
  
Trunks decided to call up his Mom on the way to his car. Ring! Ring! Ring! "Hello you have :: Aw man it's the answering machine.:: At the beep. Thank you." Beep! "Yeah hi mom this is Trunks. I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine. I made it to the college. and met the brother you forgot to tell me about! Any way, have fun with dad. Ja Mata Ne." Click!  
  
"Okay now to get my stuff, Ugg! If only I had someone to help me." He walked over to his hover car. that is wrecked hover car to see a note and a capsule on top of it.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Sir,  
  
I had noticed your little misfortune today and decided to help you out. Here is a capsule that contains a deluxe convertible hover car inside. I'm sure you have noticed that your boxes are gone *Trunks looked around."Oppsss no I didn't" //=^_^()* my pets and I took your stuff up to your floor. Please feel free to see me some time. My floor is 13. I'm usually in room 666 up there. See ya dude.  
  
Sincerely, Me and My pets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks stood there looking at the note. "Well.that's, umm, odd. I guess I should go up and thank him. I'll do it after I get my room in order." Trunks walked into the building and stepped into the elevator, forgetting about the previous incident he put his foot down where floor should have been. but it wasn't. "Wha.aaa.ahhh!" Vvvviiiippppp! "ITAI!" One of Trunks' legs had slipped completely down into a hole and the other was straight out in front of him.  
  
Trunks took a few minutes to get over the pain. Just as he was about to free his leg he felt a slight tug. Then it felt like something had bound his foot to keep it down there. Ten seconds later he noticed steam coming out of the other two holes and that his foot was getting hotter. "O_O OH- NO! It's the dreaded foot hunters of the elevator shafts! I thought that they were just a story!" He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his foot. "YOOOOOWWWW!" He jumped up in surprise so fast that it broke the bonds, and he ran through the closed elevator doors. Kira, "Hehehe I can't believe he fell for that old trick! 8D What a Morune!" With that Kira flew up the shaft to her floor.  
  
The surprise 'attack' had pumped Trunks up enough to run up to the 80th floor. *pant* *wheeze* "Uhhhhhhh. x_x" Flop! Trunks had passed out in front of his room door. When Trunks had woken up he was tucked up in a bed. The room was decked with his stuff right about where he would have put it. Across the room was a mirror with another note.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Sir,  
  
You really need to be more careful.  
  
Sincerely, Me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Avalon: Well that's it for chapter 5! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Trunks: Who sent me the notes? Avalon: You'll fine out in an upcoming Chapter don't worry. Goten: I'm hungry again. *Avalon and Trunks anime fall* Snap! *A banquet appears on a near by table* Avalon: There ya go Goten eat! Any way, please feel free to Review. If you don't I will assume Goten has eaten it. ^_^ Trunks: And that is a good assumption. 


	6. Window View

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ..or.do I?! MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Avalon: Hmmm.it appears Goten got to the reviews before the computer did. Goten: I was hungry. Trunks: Goten, you're not supposed to eat reviews it's bad for your health. Goten: Yes Mother. Trunks: Grrrr. *lunges at Goten* Avalon: Oh dear, any who I know this has been a long time coming but I haven't been up to par lately anyway this is completely unprepared writing. Trunks: *comes out from a cloud of dust revealing a gagged Goten* Who wrote me the notes?! Avalon: Shush up you or I'll take your shirt off. Trunks: *Blushes* Hey. Avalon: Ahahahaha! Blush Boy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks walked up to his mirror and looked at the note, "Now how do you suppose they got in here.*Looks at door to see hardened wax coming out of the key hole.* Okay that answers that question. This guy has been just a bit to creepily helpful." Trunks pondered on tis when there came a knock on the door. "Hello? Who is it?" A girls voice responded, "Hi! I'm a fellow resident, a few of my friends said you might want some company. May I come in?" Trunks :: Friends? O_O Uh-oh! I only know of those two sets of psycho girls.:: "Any of your friends have sisters or do photography?" The voice laughed lightly, "Yes both actually," ::Oh great.:: thought Trunks. "I was told of you from the ones with the other guy. Ummm.do you think we could continue this conversation maybe in the same room?" Asked the girl. Trunks was hesitant :: I can handle one of them. I've had to deal with my Dad for years what could a girl do?::  
  
Trunks chopped the wax out of the key hole and opened the door. A girl with very long blonde hair, green eyes, a tiny unicorn horn, and what looked like to be a white Saiyan tail; stepped into his apartment. "Wow nice place you've got here," She remarked. Trunks closed the door behind her, "Yeah I haven't had much time to survey it heh heh." "Really? You've been up here for six hours from what the other tell me. What have you been doing, sleeping the whole time? Hehehe." Trunks sweatdropped, "Well..umm.yes actually. //=^_^()" Trunks' stomach started to growl, "It's been a pleasure meeting you. Drop by anytime," Trunks started towards the door and opened it. The girl walked over and offered her hand, "Nice to meet you Trunks, my name's Avalon by the way." She grabbed his hand and shook it, "Be seeing you around." With that she left.  
  
Trunks flipped around to have his back on the door and rested his head against it, "What a day. It's only 6:00. Dende help me." Dende replied, "You're on your own kid." Trunks mumbled, "Urg. Doesn't he know a figure of speech? Do not answer that." Trunks went to the kitchen and found another note on the microwave. ::Oh-no! Not another one!::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dear Sir,  
  
Yo dude! I figured that you might be out for awhile so I made you a dinner to save you some trouble.  
  
Sincerely, Me P.S. Ain't I just annoying with the signature. :-P Yeah anyway I won't be hidden for long come up and see me.if you dare! Muahahahahaha! (Dude, it's just a little joke.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks looked at the new note and opened the microwave to find three big bowls of Chicken Fried Rice, a bowl of Tomato Soup, and 5 Grilled Cheese sandwiches. "That's a big microwave," said Trunks. He reached in and eventually ate all of the food, then went back to bed and slept for the night.  
  
~*~Next Morning~*~  
  
Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Trunks reached over to slam the alarm off, forgetting the whole other day and thinking he was still at home; but feel off the bed instead from lack of a bed side table. Fwham! "ITAI! Who moved my ta - ," Trunks looked around his dorm, "Oh yeah, I'm at college." There was a knock on his door, "Trunks are you gonna let me in yet?! Didn't anyone tell you we share a dorm?!" It was Goten and he sounded mad. Trunks got up and was about to unlock the door when Goten knocked a little to hard. Slam! The door flew off its hinges and threw the window glass, with Trunks right in front of it. Crash! The door fell to the ground and Trunks floated in the windows view to see Goten laughing then he started to fall.  
  
"I'm going to kill him when I get up there!" Trunks then noticed that he was only wearing a t-shirt and his boxers. *O_O!* "Holy cow! Please say no one is seeing this!" Trunks looked down at the nearing grounds to see a majority of the students and Teachers setting up the schools annual picnic. ::Just my luck!:: Trunks flipped up so he could fly strait up and shot off.a bit to fast. Trunks' body went up quickly but his boxers weren't as ready for the change and continued downwards, unbeknownst to Trunks.  
  
Some people setting up the picnic noticed although. "O_O Dear lord! He has no lower clothing!" Yelled Avalon, she then covered Rekah's eyes. "Oh no you don't, you're to young for this." "Gee thanks," Rekah mumbled in an annoyed tone. Lauren seeing this whipped out her camera from no where. Click! Click! "Lauren! That's so rude of you! How could you take pictures of this?!" Avalon yelled at Lauren.  
  
"Cus he's cute." "Yeah he is." *Giggle. Giggle.* "You want copies?" "Heck yes!"  
  
Click! Click! Click! Trunks with his Saiyan ears could hear the camera and sped up to get into safety and out of public site. Splash! Bam! Someone had dumped a bucket of water right above Trunks, but with a miscalculation he took the bucket with him on his now sore head. *In the distance from the bucket window* "Kira have you seen my bucket of sugar water anywhere?" Trunks had finally reached his window and took the bucket off his head to find Goten sitting in a chair, waiting for Trunks. Trunks glared at Goten, "You are going to die.NOW!" When Goten finally realized what Trunks was we- .wasn't wearing he closed his eyes and held out a mirror to show Trunks what had gone missing. "Trunks, man I love ya and all, but not in THAT KINDA WAY!"  
  
Trunks quickly ran to his room and put on full apparel. Trunks walked back into the living room and faced Goten with an even darker glare, " =_= NOW you shall die!!!!" "Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!" Goten jumped up from the chair to avoid the lunging Trunks and darted out the door. He ran to he stairway and started to book it. Trunks thinking he would out smart Goten hopped into the newly repaired elevator and pressed the first floor button vigorously, only to jam it. He went into a fit out rage and started to stomp on the elevator floor. "Work damn it! Work!" He stomped as hard as he could and broke the wires holding the elevator. Trunks, "Uh-oh! Kasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" He screamed as the elevator fell down the shaft.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Avalon: Will our handsome hero find a way out of the elevator or be dashed to bits? Will we ever find out who's been leaving him notes? Will Goten need to eat any time soon? Find out in the next episode of Trunks Goes To College ! Trunks: What are you trying to do to me onno?! Goten: Hey you just sounded like your Dad Trunks! Avalon: I do what I want! Ya royal pain in the arse's son. Trunks: What would that make me? Avalon: *Hugs Trunks* Kawaii! Trunks: *Turning blue* Goten.help! Goten: Ummm.hey Avalon. Does that mean you think I'm ugly? Avalon: Awww *Hugs Goten* Not at all! Come on you two lets get some chow so Goten doesn't eat the reviews again. 


End file.
